Never to fly
by OnyxSky223
Summary: After scootaloo gets devastating news from the doctor, she deals with it the only way she can.
1. Chapter 1

Never to fly

By OnyxSky223

Scootaloo sat all alone in her pristine white room, the curtains were closed and the lights were off, the only light was faint, coming in from the cracks in the curtains. Scootaloo glared at the light and scrunched up her nose at the strong smell of disinfectant that filled the room. She sighed and turned her head around to look at the get well cards from Sweetie Bell and Apple Boom. She closed her eyes and remembered the events of the past two weeks.

Scootaloo sat in the waiting room, just getting a call telling her the test results were in. She shook with both nervousness and excitement, heart almost pounding out of her chest. Then, a nurse came through to door into the small room to tell her the doctor is ready to see her. She shot up from the chair and straight past the nurse so fast she was hardly noticeable, just an orange and purple blur through the door, up the stairs, and into the room she was in on the previous day. She sat eagerly of the edge of her seat as the doctor pulled out a few forums titled with her name. His expression was blank, and that drowned out some of the hope she had for good results.

He turned to her holding the file up in yellow magic and gives her an X-ray of her wings. She didn't know what to make of it and just as she was just about to ask he interrupted, pointing at one of the bones.

"See this bone?" He asked, "And this one?" Scootaloo nodded slowly. "Those are your Humerus and Ulna bones." He explained. "And right here," he pointed right above the Ulna, "Is where a Radius should be." Scootaloo squinted at the picture but couldn't find what he was talking about. "Don't bother looking." He sighed, "It's not there."

Scootaloo didn't know what that meant, though she knew it wasn't good.

"And that's not all." He said handing her another picture. 'Dear Celestia.' She thought. 'There's more?'

"What I just gave you is what a Pegasus wing should look like." He said. You see the difference, I'm sure." He said. "But let me explain."

"The bones I showed you first, the Humerus and Ulna bones? See how they don't bend in, they are completely straight." It might be possible to fix it with surgery, but it's got a success rate of 17%. It is very expensive and isn't likely to work." He said. "So it really isn't worth the try. But, if it isn't, you won't ever fly." He shifted his gaze back to the young, shocked Pegasus, and then continued. "The surgery alone is 10,000 bits. Not to mention the cost of the later physical therapy. It's not worth it, so my advice is to live with it, find something else to do." He then left the room, leaving Scootaloo with her thoughts.

Scootaloo started crying at the memory. Then she looked down at her bandaged hooves and torso. She thought about the cause of those injuries.

It was three days since the news of never being able to fly. She never left her little town house her late parents left her. She had little money, only what she could scrape up around town. She couldn't afford a surgery! Actually, she didn't even pay for the check up or X-ray. The hospital understood her situation and provided those for her, but nothing more. She had no means to get that surgery. And he said it almost never worked, so why bother anyway? She brooded as she walked home and slammed her front door behind herself, locking it. She slowly trotted to her room before jumping into her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

Three days had passed before she did anything other than cry, sleep, and eat. But what she planned to do now wasn't any better. She walked slowly to the kitchen, her eyes blank, as she pulled out a large kitchen knife. She then proceeded to the top of the building her home was only a small part of, slit her wrists, chocking back yelps and sobs, before jumping over the edge. She hit the ground with a large thud. Drawing the attention of a cyan blue Pegasus flying above in the cool night air.

All Scootaloo remembered from that night was black creeping over red until a multitude of colors came into view suddenly. If she has the energy it would've scared her, but she was already fading away….

They almost gave up on Scootaloo. She flat lined but they tried for about four minutes before she was resuscitated. Scootaloo didn't remember the flash of color, nor did she know who saved her. All she knew is that she absolutely hated whoever did it. She thought about attempting suicide again, but this time she didn't know when shed get the chance. She was going to be in the hospital for a while, three months. And she would be assigned a nurse the whole time to make sure she was physically and mentally stable. She decided she would go ahead and end it; she tried everything she could think of. She removed her IVs. The nurse would reinsert it as soon as she came back in. She even tried starving herself, but that was put to rest quickly, they could feed her through tubes. She resorted to being violent in hopes they'd do something, anything. They locked her in her room is all. After a while something came to her attention, she'd been here a month without a single visitor. She asked the next time the nurse came in, it startled the poor mare a bit, Scootaloo was the calmest she'd ever been there. The mare replied after a while. "You've had plenty trying to see you." She began, "I don't know the names. But we couldn't let them in due to your behavior" She explained before smiling. "You've got a wonderful group of friends; one is even paying your bill for you!"

Scootaloo was absolutely shocked, who would pay for her medical bill for her?

Authors note:

Wow, that was my first mlp fanfic. I'll continue if this gets a few views, if not I think I'll leave it to rot, either way, enjoy!

And just to avoid any trouble,

I don't own mlp, Scootaloo or Rainbow Dash, I only own the story I'm basing on the show.

-OnyxSky223


	2. Chapter 2

Never to fly 2, a sisters love.

Scootaloo sat in her hospital bed, a pair of crutches laying within a hoofs reach if she needed them. It had been about 3 weeks since she found out ponies had been trying to see her, after that she had stopped trying to kill herself, though still felt the urge to at times. She ate properly, and acted happy even when she wasn't, and acted like a normal little filly recovering from a traumatic experience. She wanted to know who the ponies were and why they wanted to see her. Of course she expected Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom along with Rarity and Applejack, but who else would come?

About three days later a nurse, Scootaloo remembered her name was Red Heart, and told Scootaloo she was now able to receive visits. The first pony was the last one she expected. No, that meant somewhere inside her she had expected this visit. She hadn't, not in million years, but there she was. The cyan blue, rainbow maned Pegasus stood in front of her bed, even crying! "Scoots!" Rainbow Dash grabbed Scootaloo tightly in a rib-crushing hug. "I was so scared when I saw you fall!" Scootaloo tensed. "I brought you here, paid the bills, but I don't care! I'm just glad you're okay!" Scootaloo pushed Rainbow off her. She felt both rage and…excitement? That didn't matter, anger overrode her. "Why?!" Scootaloo yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "I jumped for a reason!" She yelled. "Scoots…why would…You stupid filly!" Rainbow yelled as she looked up at Scootaloo, tears blurring her vision, snot running from her nose as she hiccupped. "WH-why would you try something like that….*hic*?" The cyan mare moved her hooves up and grabbed the orange filly's shoulders.

Scootaloo snorted. "Why wouldn't I?" She questioned, hate and sorrow filling her voice as she glared at her idol.

Rainbow stopped crying and yelled. "Why wouldn't you? Why…wouldn't you!? You have friends! Family! A life!"

Scootaloo decided then and there to just let go. "BECAUSE I CAN'T FLY! I HAVE NO PARENTS! AND WHO WOULD WANT ME ANYWAY!? A useless Pegasus…" Scootaloo calmed down and realized all she had confessed. Rainbow stared at her, horrified as Scootaloo slowly lifted a hoof and covered her gaping mouth.

Rainbow Dash fell to her haunches, and stared, having no reply. She chose something, and asked. "No family..? What do you mean?"

Scootaloo looked down, no use keeping secrets now. Not after that outburst. She looked down as she said, barely audible, "There was a…fire…" Rainbows ear twitched, it was obviously news to her. "You still have family." Rainbow said, cautiously. Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister. A big sister. Me." She said and sat up, opening her front legs. "I heard about your wings. She said. I have money, I can pay."

Scootaloo stared at her, started crying and jumped into the offered hug.

"If you tell anyone I was crying I'll kill ya." Rainbow said her normal cocky tone back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~One month later~~~~~~~~~~~

Scootaloo adjusted the surgical gown strung around her small body. She gave her brand new adopted sister one more hug before being led into surgery. She flapped her wings and she looked back at Rainbow and smiled, whether it worked or not, she'd be happy. She turned back and walked into the operating room. Rainbow sat in the room with Applejack who came along for moral support. Even though Rainbow kept looking on into space, praying to Celestia it worked. The success rate was low, but the survival rate wasn't much higher.

(AN)

Cliffhanger :D

Don't worry, I'll post more soon…Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys, testing isn't something that leaves much free time.

_Never to fly chapter 3, Never the same._

Three hours, three miserable, excruciating, long hours. Rainbow Dash's hoofed itched and twitched as she paced the waiting room of the hospital, glancing at the clock. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes like hours. A black streak had been worn across the floor from where she ran, walked, scooted, crawled, and hovered with her hooves touching the floor. Eventually though, a nurse came and asked her to stop, well, not asked. During the course of those three hours everpony showed up. AJ and Pinkie came to tell her Scootaloo was strong little filly, she would make it. Fluttershy came by, just for support. She never said that much, anyway. Or, maybe she did and nopony heard her. Rarity came awhile after shouting about how this was the worst possible thing to ever happen, while Twilight continued to try to get information on Scootaloo's condition.

Rainbow heard none of this, and hardly noticed her friends concerns. She was absorbed in her own thoughts, acting strangely sober. She finally sat down, curling up in a ball, her wings flapping, not to fly, it was a nervous twitch. 'Why didn't I notice sooner?' Rainbow thought, 'The signs were all there. Never inviting her hero over, never seeing or hearing about her parents, no talk of home, it should have been obvious!' She mentally hit herself and let out a deep sigh as she began to count the seconds once again. Her friends noticed how strange she was acting, and it _scared _them. The gruff, hyper, self-proclaimed best flyer and future wonderbolt so…miserable… Twilight trotted up to her and mumbled a few words of comfort. "It'll be okay Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at this, and her eyes filled with rage. "This won't be okay!" She yelled, "Scootaloo has been on her own for Celestia knows how long! She probably won't ever fly again, and she tried to _kill herself _Twilight! That is not okay." Rainbow only then took another breath, daring Twilight to respond.

Unfazed, she did. "Of course that wasn't okay. But you weren't the only one who never noticed. I didn't, neither did you, or anypony else. Twilight stopped for a moment before continuing. "But now we know. Now _you _know. Now she has you, she won't dare try that again. And if she can't fly, so what? She can always find another way to live. She has her stunts, right? And you don't know this surgery won't work, it's unlikely, Rainbow, not impossible." She turned to leave, beckoning the others to follow, almost out the door she turned back and said, "Don't give up on her." And then left, leaving Rainbow with her thoughts once more.

~Three days earlier~

Scootaloo was very, very nervous. She sat shaking with nerves, and excitement. Her surgery was scheduled to be in just 3 days! Her bones were almost completely mended and her scars weren't permanent, and were almost gone. Ever since the scene Rainbow Dash made, she had been spending all the time she could spare (which is a lot) with Scootaloo, taking her out of the hospital from time from time to see her friends, and even letting her ride on her back while she flew and preformed some of her less-risky stunts. Scootaloo loved doing that the most, even if she couldn't fly herself, she could still get off the ground like that, she even stood on her first cloud not days before.

Dr. Brown Hooves stood over the small figure that lay still on the operating table, the light beeping noises the only sign she survived the grueling 15 hour surgery. He looked down at the sleeping form and sighed. He failed, and no matter what he did, it couldn't be fixed. He had, however given her a little more control on her wings; alas she still could never fly. He's seen other fillies with this defect before, 5 to be exact, but he'd only ever succeeded the surgery once. He wanted to cry, what could it be like to be a Pegasus who couldn't fly? He couldn't imagine life without his magic. Of course it would be different for an earth pony, but this filly wasn't. She was a pony cursed to have wings but not the ability to use them.

But, he had an even harder ask ahead of him. A cyan blue Pegasus who waited throughout the surgery for her little sister, that rainbow-maned mare was not going to be happy with him.


End file.
